Poupée Chère
by Briz
Summary: A arte era eterna e o amor era efêmero. A dor da culpa o acompanharia pela "eternidade".---Sasori x Ino x Deidara--- fic escrita em parceria com Emaleth Mayfair.


_Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi. E nenhuma de nós é Kishimoto Masashi u.u  
Música: Feel for you - Nightwish_

**_autoras: Luh-Sama e Emaleth Mayfair_**

**_One-shot - Sasori x Ino x Deidara_**

**Poupée Chère**

-

-

-

_**You were my first love  
**__(Você foi o meu primeiro amor)_

_**The earth moving under me  
**__(A terra se movendo sob mim)_

_**Bedroom scent, beauty ardent  
**__(Cheiro do quarto, beleza ardente)_

_**Distant shiver, heaven sent  
**__(Tremor distante, aos céus enviado)_

-

-

-

O ruivo estava jogado em uma cadeira, suas vestes úmidas. Tomava uma garrafa de absinto. Já era sua segunda. A bebida, apesar de forte, não surtia, em seu corpo de marionete, o mesmo efeito que em um corpo humano. O desespero era evidente em seu rosto: espessas lágrimas rolavam no que um dia fora a face fria e imutável de Akatsuna no Sasori.

O quarto não parecia mais o de um luxuoso hotel, com paredes alvas e limpeza impecável. Agora estava imundo, como o cenário ainda intocado de um crime. As paredes, antes alvas e limpas, agora estavam manchadas, resultado de vários copos lançados em ataques de fúria, como se o líquido contido em cada um deles pudesse lavar a culpa do que ali aconteceu. Nem mesmo as belas obras de Monet que enfeitavam o quarto escaparam da ira do rapaz: algumas estavam manchadas como a parede, e outras, jaziam rasgadas fora das molduras.

O rapaz levantou-se da cadeira, derrubando a garrafa já vazia, e aproximou-se de uma cama situada ao centro do quarto. Em meio aos lençóis sujos de sangue, sua obra-prima repousava em seu sono eterno.

Sentou-se no chão ao lado de cama para melhor admirar a mulher provocante, cuja beleza chocaria até Courbet. Suas melenas loiras se espalhavam sobre o leito escarlate do próprio sangue. Ficou ali pelo que pareceram horas, buscando o brilho alegre de outrora em seus orbes celestes, sem êxito.

-

-

-

_**I'm the snow on your lips **__  
(Eu sou o gelo nos seus lábios)_

_**The freezing taste, the silvery sip **__  
(O gosto congelado, tomando devagar um gole prateado)_

_**I'm the breath on your hair **__  
(Eu sou o vento nos seus cabelos)_

_**The endless nightmare, devil's lair **__  
( O pesadelo infinito, a cova do diabo)_

_**Only so many times **__  
(Somente algumas vezes)_

_**I can say I long for you **__  
(Eu posso dizer: Eu esperei por você)_

-  
-

Ouviu batidas frenéticas na porta. Caminhou até ela o mais rápido que sua embriaguez permitia. Atendeu o inconveniente visitante, deixando-o chocado ao ver o estado do local.

- Sasori no danna, o que aconteceu aqui? - Indagou o loiro com olhos arregalados, antes de entrar no cômodo.

- Entre Deidara, venha contemplar a arte eterna. - Ria, chamando o jovem com uma das mãos. O rapaz hesitou, entrando lentamente.

A primeira coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foram as manchas vermelhas no chão ao lado da cama. Temeroso, subiu seu olhar, encontrando uma cena que o sufocou: Ino, a protagonista dos seus mais íntimos sonhos transformada em marionete.

Não era segredo nem pra Sasori o amor que o loiro tinha pela moça. Muitas vezes presenciou a loira com o mestre, até nos seus momentos mais íntimos. Mas tudo o que sempre fazia era chorar e idealizar seu amor platônico. Esgueirando-se pelos cantos como uma alma condenada, apenas observando o relacionamento dos dois.

Ele sim a amava de verdade. Talvez Ino estivesse melhor se houvesse ficado com Deidara.

A fúria tomou conta do corpo do loiro, o rosto ficava cada vez mais ruborizado e a respiração descompassada, não demorando muito para que lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria. Desde o momento em que o Danna a capturara, sabia que sua intenção era adicionar a loira à sua coleção.

Um sentimento de culpa o invadiu, pois poderia ter feito algo para evitar aquela catástrofe.

- O que significa isso?! - Gritou entre soluços

Sasori apenas ignorou os gritos do parceiro, sua mente estava turva pela embriaguez, esta limitava seus movimentos. Voltou a sentar-se na mesma cadeira, atordoado. Fê-lo para evitar uma queda. Não que fosse se machucar, mas sabia que, caso caísse, não saberia levantar sozinho, devido ao seu estado. E o loiro, a julgar pela sua reação, não o ajudaria.

Ficou sentado lá, de cabeça baixa, mirando um ponto qualquer no chão. Não tinha coragem de encarar o parceiro.

_-_

-

_**The lily among the thorns **__  
(O lírio entre os espinhos)_

_**The prey among the wolves **__  
(A presa entre os lobos)_

_**Someday, I will feed a snake**__  
(Qualquer dia, alimentarei uma cobra)_

_**Drink her venom, stay awake**__  
(Beberei seu veneno, ficarei acordado)_

_**With time all pain will fade**__  
(Com o tempo toda a dor vai cessar)_

_**Through your memory I will wade **__  
(Através da sua memória eu raramente prosseguirei com dificuldade)  
__-_

-

Sentia vergonha de si mesmo. Nem ao menos ousava responder a todas as acusações que Deidara jogava, aos gritos, contra ele. Porque sabia serem verdadeiras.

- Como pode fazer isso com ela, un? Ela te amava! - gritava o loiro - Por que, Danna? Por quê?

Sasori se lembrava exatamente o porquê. Vingança. O mesmo motivo que, um dia, causaria a morte de Itachi.

O único motivo pelo qual capturara a bela loira foi para se vingar da amiga desta. Queria se vingar pelo que a kunoichi de cabelos rosa fizera a seus preciosos marionetes. E que outra forma melhor de se vingar se não roubar-lhe alguém importante também?

Mas parece que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. Não conseguira atingir ninguém a não ser a si mesmo.

Ao olhar para a figura loira sobre a cama, Sasori começou a se lembrar do quão angelical sempre fora sua amada. Por maior que fosse seu desprezo, lá estava ela, sempre sorrindo e se entregando sem maiores exigências. Como fora egoísta.

-

_-_

_**Barely cold in her grave **__  
(Raro frio em meu túmulo)_

_**Barely warm in my bed **__  
(Raro calor em minha cama)_

_**Settling for a draw tonight **__  
( Prontificar-se para desenhar hoje à noite)_

_**Puppet girl, your strings are mine**__  
(Menina marionete, suas cordas me pertencem)_

-  
-

Foi como se só naquele instante percebesse a importância da jovem em sua vida. Ouvir sua voz ecoar pelas paredes, sempre alegre, tão cheia de vida. Era como se aquela voz preenchesse o vazio de sua semi-vida.

Ignorando completamente a presença de Deidara, caminhou até a cama, deitando-se ao lado do seu anjo adormecido.

Sua mente ainda perturbada gritava, pedindo ao artista que o próprio também se transformasse em uma marionete sem vida. Sim, pois apesar de ser uma marionete quase completa, ainda havia resquícios de vida em seu corpo.

Deidara ficou atônito com a cena que muito parecia com a de uma tragédia grega.

Permaneceram afundados no silêncio sepulcral por vários minutos. Sasori virou seu rosto para poder ver Deidara e pedir um último favor.

- Deidara, sei o quanto deve estar me odiando. - Falou com certa dificuldade - Mas eu te peço que tire este último sopro humano que há em mim para que eu me torne definitivamente uma marionete.

Deidara ficou surpreso diante de tal pedido.

- Mas Danna...

- Por favor... - Insistiu.

- Posso saber o motivo? - Indagou, aproximando-se da cama.

- Para amenizar a dor do meu mais terrível erro. - Sussurrou. - A arte é eterna, mas o amor é efêmero. - Deidara não entendeu o real sentido daquelas palavras. - Torne nosso amor uma arte, para que nosso amor seja eterno.

- Amor? - Deidara repetiu, indignado. - Você a matou! - Gritou. - Como pode chamar isso de amor!?

_-_

-

_**This one is for you for you **__  
( Isso é para você, para você)_

_**Only for you **__  
( Só para você)_

_**Just give in to it never think again **__  
(Renda-se a ele e nunca pense novamente)_

_**I feel for you **__  
( Eu sinto por você)_

-  
-

- Você não entende nada. É muito estúpido. - respondeu o ruivo. - Nem mesmo sobre arte você consegue entender.

Deidara ficou estático. Uma onda de fúria tomou conta de seu corpo.

- Arte, rá. - ironizou. - Sua maldita arte a matou. E você vem dizer que eu não entendo?

Sasori guardou silêncio.

- Fique com seu tormento, Danna, use a "eternidade" refletindo sobre o que fez. - O loiro se virou para ir embora.

- Deidara... - O loiro parou de andar. - Desculpe-me.

- Sasori, - Pela primeira vez tratou o ruivo com tamanha intimidade. - eu tenho pena de você.

- Não vai me fazer esse favor? - Indagou o ruivo, sem levantar da cama.

- Espero que reflita bastante sobre o que fez. - Com isso, passou a mão na maçaneta e abandonou o local.

Sasori apenas continuou lá, deitado, abraçado à sua mais perfeita obra. Não tinha um coração, mas a parte viva que ainda continuava nele doía.

Perdeu sua amada e perdeu seu amigo. Os dois loiros que marcaram sua vida. Talvez aquela história tivesse um desfecho melhor se eles estivessem juntos.

A arte era eterna e o amor era efêmero. A culpa transformava um curto espaço de tempo em uma eternidade.

**ooOOoOoOOoo**

Após dias de martírio, recolheu a sua mais preciosa marionete. Só usou-a novamente para concluir sua vingança contra a kunoichi de cabelos rosa. Depois disso, guardou-a para nunca mais voltar a usá-la. Não suportava ver os vestígios daquela que tanto amou.

A dor da culpa o acompanharia pela "eternidade". A lembrança dos beijos e carícias o atormentava, enquanto apenas aguardava pacificamente a visita da morte, alguém piedoso o bastante para arrancar-lhe o fardo que se tornara sua vida. Uma vida solitária, tendo como companhia apenas a marionete de quem um dia foi sua amada Ino.

* * *

**Eba, tragédia. ****Ai está, o desafio de escrever uma InoxSaso (meio SasoxInoxDei). Espero que tenham gostado dessa oneshot se vira nas duas horas,**

**resultado da reunião de duas autoras inspiradas no meio da noite (Confesso que me inspirei no conto "Retrato Oval", de Edgar Allan Poe).**

**Foi um prazer escrever com a Emaleth Mayfair. Ela é uma das melhores autoras que eu já conheci.**

**Beijinhos, R&R!**

**Se forem bonzinhos e mandarem reviews, quem sabe não rola uma com fina feliz?**


End file.
